mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мастер страха
:Для эпизода с похожим названием, смотрите Мастер взгляда. — двадцать первая серия пятого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо и 113 серия в общем. Название отсылается на серию первого сезона «Мастер взгляда», которая, в свою очередь, является аллюзией на название тренажёра "Stair Master". В этом эпизоде Флаттершай решает побороть свои страхи и принимает участие в Ночи кошмаров со своими друзьями. Производство и разработка Поскольку по производству это пятнадцатая серия в сезоне, эпизод был выпущен раньше на iTunes 21 сентября 2015 года. Позже, в тот же день, он был заменён на правильный эпизод, «Рарити идёт по следу!». По той же причине на Netflix этот эпизод числится пятнадцатым в сезоне.Сравните: во многих странах, в том числе и России, этот эпизод транслировался после серии «Бутик в Кантерлоте». Эпизод вышел в эфир на канале Treehouse TV в Канаде 24 октября 2015 года, несмотря на то, что на Discovery Family он вышел на неделю позже.My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic : Scare Master. Zap2It. Проверено 22 сентября 2015. Рисунки на мешках для конфет главных персонажей нарисовала Чармейн Верхаген.I love the designs on these candy bags. @charmainevee really outdid herself! #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-10-31). Проверено 31 октября 2015. Различные костюмы на Ночь кошмаров нарисовали Верхаген, Ребекка Дарт, Мэтт Херинг, Кора Косицка и Фернанда Рибейро.The costumes in this episode are great. Our designers are the BEST! @R_Dart, @kkosicka, @charmainevee, @fe_rib and Matt Herring! #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-10-31). Проверено 31 октября 2015. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Это самая ужасная ночь в году. На Ночь кошмаров Флаттершай закрывает занавески и обшивает досками окна: так она делает каждый год. Под кроватью Флаттершай медведь Гарри уже приготовил убежище, чтобы там переждать эту ночь. Флаттершай, казалось бы, облегчена тем,что ей не надо выходить на улицу вплоть до утра, но увы, у Энджела морковок нет, а другую еду он не принимает. А это значит, к ужасу Флаттершай, что ей придётся выйти, чтобы достать еду на её самом ужасном празднике. Флаттершай присоединяется Пока весь Понивилль готовится к Ночи кошмаров, Флаттершай идёт через город, проходя ужасные декорации и пони, не отказывающих себе в удовольствии от испугов. Она натыкается на Большого Маки и Бабулю Смит, которые собирают сено для проклятого лабиринта семьи Эппл. Как только Бабуля Смит пугает Флаттершай некоторыми аттракционами, запланированными в лабиринте, та в страхе уносит копыта. thumb|left|Флаттершай решает праздновать Ночь кошмаров с её друзьями. Поиски Флаттершай еды для Энджела приводит в замок Сумеречной Искорки, где она встречает Спайка, одетого в костюм двухголового дракона. Спайк упоминает, как Флаттершай проводит каждую ночь взаперти дома и что ей стоит провести праздник с её друзьями. В замковой библиотеке Искорка и её друзья с радостью пугают друг друга страшными историями. Когда входит Флаттершай и провозглашает, что решила присоединиться к ним на Ночь кошмаров, они просто в экстазе. Ночь без страха thumb|Флаттершай не может войти в дух Ночи кошмаров. Рарити приводит Флаттершай в Бутик Карусель, чтобы там ей подобрать одежду, и неудивительно, но Флаттершай выбирает... простое чёрное платье. Другие главные персонажи также появляются в костюмах: Пинки Пай одета как танцор диско на роликах 80-х годов, Искорка — как греческий солдат, Радуга Дэш — как астронавт, а Эпплджек — как лев. Позже пони играют в разные игры в Сахарном дворце, но нерациональные страхи Флаттершай мешают ей веселиться. Она стыдится своей боязни, а посему срывает веселье в этот вечер, и Искорка предлагает ей пугать самой. Флаттершай на удивление довольна таким предложением — она отправляется готовиться к себе домой. thumb|left|Вовсе не страшное чаепитие. Спустя почти час, Искорка с её друзьями идут в коттедж Флаттершай, чтобы посмотреть, какие именно страшные мероприятия она организовала. К сожалению, это оказывается всего-навсего беспокойным и неловким чаепитием с невпечатлительными декорациями. И хотя друзья Флаттершай и оценивают достаточно достойно её старания, но они не пугаются ни на тютельку. Флаттершай осознаёт, что она просто не создана для Ночи кошмаров, и велит друзьям идти и веселиться без неё. Как только другие пони покидают домик, Флаттершай готовится проводить ночь так, как и ежегодно, но Энджел убеждает её попробовать ещё раз. Она его просит о совете, и у него созревает коварный план. Мастер страха thumb|На этот раз монстры настоящие. Пони идут в лабиринт семьи Эппл, и Искорка с друзьями входят одними из первых в него. Сначала они веселятся, но вскоре понимают, что за ними следят. И тут вдруг они сталкиваются с привидениями, которые гонятся за ними вдоль и поперёк по лабиринту. Впоследствии они падают в тунель у корней дерева и попадают в ловушку. Как только «Бабуля Смит» в кресле-качалке оказывается скелетом, ко всеобщему ужасу, Эпплджек признаёт, что понятия не имеет, что здесь творится, ибо всё это — не то, что планировали она и её семья. Вдруг откуда ни возьмись появляется чешуйчатый монстр и начинает гоняться за пони по тунелю. Бедняги, пони прилипают к паутине, но Искорка спасает положение, телепортируя их из сетки,— они убегают от монстра. thumb|left|Флаттершай — Мастер страха. Пони выбегают из тунеля и оказываются на скале у лабиринта, где встречают... Флаттермышь. Но Флаттермышь замечает их испуганность, а посему раскрывает себя и таким образом (уже будучи Флаттершай) извиняется за испуг. Пони приходят в восторг от того, что Флаттершай постаралась на славу с такими устрашающими аттракционами, и та говорит, что ей помоглаи её друзья-животные. Хотя Флаттершай и нашла способ участия в Ночи кошмаров, но всё-таки она признаётся, что ей не очень нравится видеть, что её друзья в опасности, пусть даже и понарошку. Словом, Ночь кошмаров — не чашка чая для Флаттершай: с этим согласны и её друзья. Флаттершай возвращается домой и с удовольствием проводит там Ночь кошмаров в убежище, а именно: под кроватью,— как и планировалось. Костюмы Ниже приводится таблица одетых в костюмы персонажей, появляющихся в эпизоде, по первому появлению. Время указано приблизительное. |} Цитаты :Бабуля Смит: Флаттершай? Что ты делаешь на улице? Сегодня Ночь кошмаров, помнишь? :Флаттершай: Как я могу забыть? О, можно одолжить у вас немного сена? Я забыла запастись едой для Энджела, а у вас еды много. :Бабуля Смит: Оно нам нужно для Праздничного лабиринта семьи Эппл. голосом Самого страшного лабиринта в мире. Тебе неизвестно, кто там бродит? :Флаттершай: Ой, я'' точно не знаю. :'Бабуля Смит': Может, пони-мумия, которая бросится на тебя? :'Флаттершай': Не знаю. Бросится? :'Бабуля Смит': А что это хрустит под твоими копытами? Может, это кости пони, которые не выбрались живыми! :'Флаттершай': К-к-к-кости?! :'Бабуля Смит': А это что, виноград или тысяча слизких глазных яблок смотрят на тебя из могилы? :'Флаттершай': Скажите, что это виноград! :'Бабуля Смит': Никогда не скажу. смех :'Пинки Пай': А потом стало очень-очень тихо, и вдруг они поняли, что ''шарики так и не надули! :Рарити: А я рассказывала вам про ночь, когда манекен ожил и пугал все наряды? :Радуга Дэш: Что случилось? :Рарити: Я же сказала, дорогая. Манекен ожил и пугал наряды. :Флаттершай: Ой, ужас. Мы только начали отмечать Кошмарную ночь вместе, а я уже испортила всё веселье, да? :Пинки Пай: Ты не испортила всё веселье. :Радуга Дэш: Где-то девяносто про... :лязг :Радуга Дэш: ...Частично. :Флаттершай: Возможно, вы все любите Ночь кошмаров, но мне не нравится видеть, как моим друзьям кажется, что они в опасности, даже если я знаю, что это не так. Мне это не нравится. Просто это не моя чашка чая. :Пинки Пай: Страааааашного чая? :Флаттершай: Нет. Обычного чая. Галерея Справки en:Scare Master de:Gruselige Fluttershy uk:Майстер жахів Категория:Серии пятого сезона